


one more and forward again

by kimaracretak



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Teammate Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: An escape, and a moment of levity.





	one more and forward again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> I went through some of your old letters and loved your Todd-joins-a-gate-team prompt from Trick or Treat - I hope you enjoy this :)

Todd's fingers are tap-tap-tapping against the walls of the puddle jumper and the sound is curling around the base of John's neck like another heartbeat, as if the one in his chest isn't already beating far too quickly as they flee the hive ship.

"Todd," he says tightly, watching the darts on the HUD break apart and regroup. "You're making it very hard to concentrate."

"I am sorry, John Sheppard," he says, and the tap-tap-tap of his fingers echo like energy blasts against the shields. "But your ship is not alive, and it is very strange."

"We won't be alive either if you don't ..." He trails off as the gate swirls to life in front of them, concentrates on a safe landing. "Help," he finishes in the silence where Todd's fingers are still tap-tap-tapping even though there's no more gate to dial.

Todd moves up to take the copilot's seat, hair wild and eyes bright with curiosity. "Haven't I proved myself before?"

His rests over John's heart, and his fingers resume, tap-tap-tap, a victory march where once a threat might've lain.

"Sure," John says with a grin. "But that mess was still your fault."

Todd's own grin is wholly unrepentant.


End file.
